Come What May
by fanofsilvervolvos4life
Summary: When Edward meets Bella unexpectedly on Twitter, not only was he not prepared to fall in love, but also wasn't expecting the challenges that would face them in the future.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N ****waves to everybody** Hey guys! Long time no...uh...write...**giggles** I will put a warning out there. This is nothing like the happy sappy that Scarred was, so if you're looking for that, ya might want to stop here. This has angst written all over it. This story came to me because of a real life situation a couple, we shall call them Jenny and Ethan, are going through at the moment. So this is loosely based on their story. With that, I would like to thank them for allowing me to tell this story. It's going to be a hard one to write, but I hope I do it justice. Also, this story will be entirely in EPOV.

Thank you to my prereaders, I love all three of you. I would also like to thank my beta Dragonfly336 because you rock meh socks and I missed working with you baby! **super squishy mel mel hugs**

And now...on with the story.

Chapter 1

I stood up at the podium, gripping onto the sides firmly. I was a bit nervous, but I could get through this. I have to...for her. I made her a promise, and I was going to keep it. As I was lost in my thoughts, a low, booming voice, which reminded me of James Earl Jones, brought me back to reality.

"State your name please!" I looked around, seeing if I could catch a glimpse of where the voice was coming from, but I couldn't see anything. I could only hear it.

"You're not going to say 'Luke, I am your father' are you?" I asked while I looked around the room, still trying to locate the voice.

"What?" the voice said with a laugh. I looked towards the floor.

"Um...I beg your pardon...My name is Ed...Edward Cullen, S-s-sir." _Stop stuttering you jackass. You've been in front of thousands of judges. Why are you so nervous now? You can do this. Remember...it's for her. _I hear what sounds like the rifling of...paper? _Well that's odd. I figured _he_ would have known everything. I guess even _he_ needs to keep track of everything._

"Ah yes. There you are." I hear the 'papers' being closed, then put down. "So, Edward. What brings you here today?"

"I'm here for my wings, Sir." _At least you didn't stutter this time._

"You're wings?" the voice asked in confusion.

"Yes. I was told to be a guardian angel; I had to talk to you. So, here I am," I said with a shrug of my shoulders. I could almost hear the smile in the voice as he spoke.

"Who are you looking to be a guardian angel for, Edward?" I took a deep breath and let it out slowly, squaring my shoulders and standing as tall as possible.

"Isabella Marie Swan-Cullen." I hear more ruffling of papers and I swear he's smiling again.

"Ahh yes...Soul mates. I tell you what, why don't you tell me your story, and I will see what I can do."

"Sir, no disrespect, but...don't you already know my story and how I got here?" I hear a low chuckle.

"This is true, but I would love to hear your own story in your own words. Besides, I like a good love story now and then." I smile, not able to help it. _So glad to know that even God has a sense of humor. _

"Well, my name is Edward Cullen. I'm 32 years old. And I'm dead..."

"I know all that, Kid. Just, get to it already." He interrupts with a laugh.

_So like I said, my name is Edward Cullen. I'm 32 years old, and I'm dead. Here is my story..._


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N **Thank you to those who have read and reviewed. You guys are awesome! Reviews are like my crack. I get all giddy when I get a new alert in my inbox saying I have one **giggles** HUGE thank you and super squishy mel mel hugs to Jenny and Ethan (or better known to me as Darth **wink**) for letting me tell this version of their story and giving me ideas for it. They have helped me out a great deal, so thank you. **smiles** To my kick ass beta Dragonfly336, You always rock meh socks, and damn it, we will get together soon since we only live an hour away from each other lol. So with that I leave you with this...

I may not own Twilight, but there are some days where I wished I had that dream of a vampire and a normal girl falling in love with said vampire **le sigh** Oh well.

Chapter 2

Sitting with my head in my hands, I couldn't help but find my best friend funny. She was going on and on about this thing she wanted me to do. I literally couldn't believe she would suggest such a thing.

"Alice! Are you serious right now? People really do this?" I heard a huff.

"Yes, Edward. People really do this," my best friend, Alice, said to me in a mocking way. She was trying to convince me that I needed to start up a role play account for these books called _The Darkness Series_. It was bad enough that she was the one that suggested I read the books. Then, there was the fact that I could become addicted to reading such teeny-bopper material surprised me.

There are four books: _Darkness_, _Crescent_, _Harvest Moon_, and _Daylight Breaking_. It's about a vampire named Ethan who falls in love with a human named Jenny. Later on she meets another boy who is a werewolf, we find that out later in the series though... Anyways, it's really good.

Alice was trying to convince me that I needed to make this 'RP account' up.

"I don't know, Ali. It's seems...I don't know...odd?"

"Trust me, Edward. It's a blast. You'll love it. Besides, it's a good stress reliever and with your job and what you've been through lately, you really could use one." I let out a huge sigh because I knew she was right. I'm a family law attorney, specializing in divorce. So, you can imagine how much stress one would have when your job deals with people breaking up. It's never a fun situation.

"It just sounds like a whole lot of hassle. Are you sure about this?"

"Edward Anthony Cullen, I swear, if you would just listen to me for once in your life. Jesus, just create the account." I couldn't help but laugh as I looked at Alice. She has her stern face on and that's when I knew she really meant business.

I smiled and finally gave in.

"Fine! I'll do it." I heard a high pitched squealing sound. I scrunched up my eyes and hunched over a bit, realizing it was coming from Alice, who was bouncing up and down with excitement. "You're not happy or anything about this, are you?" I asked her as I crossed my arms in front of me and smirked. She stopped bouncing and put her game face on.

"Nope, not at all." She looked at me and let out one last squeal. All I could do was laugh and shake my head. I pulled out my laptop and started to make up my new Twitter account.

"I can't believe I'm even doing this," I said out loud, but on the inside, I was starting to think this might actually be a good idea.

"Edward, trust me. I have a good feeling about this." Normally, when somebody says they have a good feeling about this, you should run away screaming for the hills. But Alice always seemed to be dead on with her intuitions. So, when she told me that, I started to really believe that this was a great idea, brushing all worries I ever had aside. I typed in my newly made email address, since I don't need my personal account to be clogged up with Twitter shit, and all the other info it asks me for, until I come to where it says 'Username.'

"So...what do you think, Alice? What should my alter ego's name be?"

"Well, the best way to do this is to be an Ethan. The ladies will be crawling all over you when they find out who the new Ethan is on the block." I rolled my eyes. Just what I need, a bunch of crazy internet chicks all over me.

I was just getting over a break up with my long time girlfriend, Tanya. We met during law school at Harvard. My life became an emotional roller coaster when I was twenty-six. Tanya found out she was pregnant and I was ecstatic to find out that I was going to be a father. So much, in fact, that I started gathering everything I could think of to set up the baby's room. Before I knew it, everything was set up and ready to go with plenty of time to spare. We found out it was a little girl and I couldn't have been happier.

Tanya was just as happy or so she seemed. She was everything I thought I wanted in a woman. Smart, funny, sexy as hell and now the mother of my unborn child. Everything was in place for me. All my dreams were coming true.

I should have known then that shit would fall apart. Nothing is ever perfect.

Around the same time we found out Tanya was pregnant, I started to not quite feel like myself. Something seemed...off. I just thought it was a cold. I couldn't shake it though and the fact that I rarely got sick should have been a big indicator to me. So finally, after a few months of putting it off, I went to get checked out. The news I found out was so unexpected, it was almost like a slap in the face. My doctor told me I had cancer. I couldn't move. How could this have happened? I'm only twenty-six years old? I had my whole life ahead of me. This couldn't be possible.

The doctors told me I could do treatments to give myself a couple more years, so I did. The treatments made me so sick, to the point where I didn't want to move. I just spent most of the time in bed or in the bathroom puking my guts up. I didn't care though. This was worth the trouble. I had a baby on the way and deep down I was planning on asking Tanya to become my wife.

Not much longer after I found out I had cancer, I faced another emotional blow. Tanya lost the baby. That's when things really started to take a turn for the worse. I became very depressed after losing the baby on top of having cancer. After the treatment was over, my cancer went into remission, thank God.

I threw myself into my work when I got better. It wasn't unusual for me to become a workaholic to hide from my fears and worries. I would work all hours of the day and night, hiding from the depression that would threaten to take over me. I came home late at night, after Tanya had gone to bed, and sat in the bedroom I had made for my little girl. I cried about the loss of the one life that was truly mine; the only person in this world who could've loved me for everything that I was and not what they wanted me to be.

I longed to hold my precious angel in my arms, rock her to sleep, kill any little boy that might even look in her general direction and I lost all of that. I felt as if a piece of my soul died with her.

I noticed Tanya pulling away, but I blamed myself. I thought if I worked harder to give her the life of luxury that she wanted, it would fix everything. But I was wrong.

A few years after we lost the baby, Tanya came up to me and told me she was leaving me. She informed me she had been seeing somebody else. So, just like that, we were over. This all happened a month prior to Alice's crazy twitter idea. All of a sudden, I heard my name which brought me back to the present.

"Hey, Edward, did you hear a word of what I just said?" Alice was waving her hand right in front of my face.

"Sorry about that. I was thinking about...things. What was it you said?" She huffed.

"I said, you should call yourself SinfulEthan, just because that sounds pretty awesome." I thought about it and a smile spread across my face.

"I like it. SinfulEthan it is." I typed it in and it told me it was available. "Excellent! It's available."

"Oh that's awesome!" Alice was bouncing for joy. I couldn't help but laugh.

"Can you chill just for a minute there, you crazy pixie? It's not like I'm going to meet my future wife doing this." She nudged me with her shoulder, smiling almost like she knew something I didn't.

"Just...don't rule it out, OK?" She patted my shoulder and walked out of the room, leaving me alone with my thoughts, my laptop and my newly found alter ego. _Now why would she say something like that? _I shrugged my shoulders and started finding people to follow. After finding a few interesting people, I tried to decide what my first tweet would be. _I guess 'hello' is a good way to start. _

"**Hello everybody! How's it going?"**

With that first 'hello', you would have thought that Robert Pattinson himself sent out a tweet. I got at least thirty responses in less than a minute!

"Holy shit people!" I said with a laugh. I started going through my ats and responding. Some of them were polite 'hellos' back, asking how I was and 'Welcome to the world of Twitter'. Others were blatantly obvious with what they were looking for and were _very flirty._ I kind of played those people by ear. Some of the people flirting with me, were actually male. I gently and in so many words told them that I wasn't into that and for the most part they were very understanding. I mean, this was role play and all, but I knew I'm not into guys in that way. After a few minutes of going through everything, I realized that I needed to treat this just like I would in real life. The people that were overly flirty, were the ones to stay away from, or at least keep an eye on. The ones who had the casual conversations and stuff with you, those were the ones you wanted to stick around. Once I figured that out, things just fell into place. I began to realize that this was going to be a lot of fun.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N** Well...I'm very happy to report that as of the time I wrote this I'm sitting on 12 reviews right now **happy dances** Thank you to all that have reviewed/rec'd and stuff. You guys all rock and love you all so much. Thanks to my prereaders and thank you to meh super dooper awesome beta Dragonfly336. I love you to pieces as well. Oh and I should let you know that the next few chapters may be slow getting out as I'm an official homeowner now and will be starting the moving process very very soon as we are looking at a moving day of next week! So yay! Well...that's enough of that, so I will leave you with this...

I don't own Twilight, but I do now own a very cute ass house just down the road from where we are now **happy dances again**

Chapter 3

Two months went by since Alice convinced me that making SinfulEthan was a good idea. I've had a few 'mates', if you will, but nothing really worth mentioning. They pretty much ended before they even began. I let out a huge sigh and looked over to my cat, Yoda. Yes, I'm a Star Wars fan, sue me.

"What do you think buddy?" I asked as I scratched his head, "Should I continue with this SinfulEthan thing or bag it?" Yoda just continued to look at me like I was crazy and let out a meow. I chuckled. "Great. I'm starting to have a conversation with my cat. I've officially gone crazy." I found it was easier some days just to hang out in my mentions or 'ats' if you will. I happened to be lurking about in my 'ats' when somebody I've never talked to before showed up.

_**DevilishJenny: {waves} Howdy stranger {smiles}**_

I looked at the name and it was almost like it was drawing me into the computer. I couldn't stop staring for some reason. I shook my head to clear it and answered her back.

_**SinfulEthan: {smiles} Well hello there. How are you doing today?**_

_**DevilishJenny: I'm good thank you. You?**_

_**SinfulEthan: I'm doing pretty good actually thank you {smiles}**_

_**DevilishJenny: {laughs hard} Why so formal huh? Tell me what you like? {smiles}**_

I smiled and told her what I liked, which was Star Wars, video games, and stuff like that. We went back and forth like that for a while, talking about things like the weather and just things we liked to do. I found out she loved movies, reading, cooking and baking, just to name a few. Then I asked her about music.

_**SinfulEthan: So, what does a lady like you like to listen to?**_

_**DevilishJenny: I love all kinds of music really, but I tend to fall towards country as I'm a bit of a southern girl. **_

I let out a groan.

"Country? Really?" I said to nobody in particular. Yoda looked at me, meowed like I was disturbing him and turned his back on me to continue his beauty sleep, "Well la-ti-freakin'-da to you too, Yoda." I chuckled to myself and began to type. 

_**SinfulEthan: {chuckles} Would you stop talking to me if I told you that country music is my least favorite?**_

It took a few minutes for her to answer me. I got a little worried that she really did stop talking to me. Finally she answered.

_**DevilishJenny: {laughs} Of course not. I'm enjoying our conversation. **_

I let out a breath I didn't even know I was holding. _Phew! Thank God for that. _I started typing again.

_**SinfulEthan: {grins} Well I'm glad to hear that. Because I'm enjoying it as well.**_

We talked about everything. We laughed about Harry Potter and passed funny pictures back and forth, to the conversation that got us sent to what's known as Twitter jail.

_**DevilishJenny: {comes back to my desk with Almond M&M's munching away}**_

_**SinfulEthan: {chuckles} Dude...Almond? {shakes head disappointed} You should have gone with the peanut butter ones.**_

_**DevilishJenny: {pops an ALMOND M&M in my mouth smirking} No way! Almond are waaaaaaay better.**_

_**SinfulEthan: {scoffs} Whatever! How can you beat the creamy goodness that is inside the candy coated shell? There is just no beating that what so ever.**_

I took a sip of water and read her reply.

_**DevilishJenny: {smirks popping another m&m in my mouth biting down so you can hear the crunch} I love the idea of having nuts in my mouth.**_

I spewed the water all the way across the room. Yoda apparently was pissed at me because he jumped down off the couch, meowed as he walked by, and I swear I saw him put his nose up in the air as he went into the bedroom.

"Well, I'm sorry, Yoda. I have a bit of a minx on my hands right now." I laughed, continuing the conversation.

_**SinfulEthan: Just so you know...**__**My PM**__** totally just spewed water across the room at that comment. {chuckles}**_

PM being short for Puppet Master in the RP world. It took me awhile to figure these things out.

_**DevilishJenny: {laughs hard} Oh...that's classic! {laughs even more}**_

We went back and forth for a while, debating what was better the peanut butter m&m or almond. I went to comment at one point, and for some reason, my comment wouldn't post.

"What the fuck dude?" I hit enter a few more times thinking it would make a difference. Then it dawned on me, "Oh my God. I'm in Twitter jail. I officially went over my tweet limit." I rolled around on the couch laughing as I couldn't believe that for the first time ever, I was in Twitter jail. I finally got control of myself and sat back up, looking over my timeline. Just then, I saw a tweet from somebody saying that DevilishJenny was in twitter jail also. That started a whole new frenzy of laughing I couldn't stop, "This is classic!" I ended up waiting the time out and tried every so often to tweet. Finally, it worked.

_**SinfulEthan: Woo hoo! I'm freeeeeeeeee! {happy dances}**_

_**DevilishJenny: Am I back?**_

_**SinfulEthan: {smiles} Welcome back. And glad to know it wasn't just me that got jailed.**_

_**DevilishJenny: {laughs hard} It was my first time in Twitter jail. I couldn't believe it.**_

_**SinfulEthan: {laughs} It was my first time too.**_

_**DevilishJenny: {smirks} Well, I'm glad I lost my Twitter jail v-card to you then.**_

We continued with our conversation well into the night. I finally looked at the clock and saw that it was one in the morning.

_**SinfulEthan: OMG! I'm so sorry. I had no idea it was so late. I should let you get to bed.**_

_**DevilishJenny: {giggles} It's OK. I didn't even realize how late it was either. I guess it's true what they say...time flies when **__**you're**__** having fun. {smiles}**_

I smiled to myself as I read what she wrote.

"Yeah, it really does," I said to Yoda, who decided to grace me with his presence once again. I patted the top of his head.

_**SinfulEthan: {smiles, taking your hand} Yeah, it really does. Will you be here tomorrow...er...rather later today {chuckles}**_

_**DevilishJenny: {blushes as you take my hand} Um...y...yes...yes I will. {smiles}**_

_**SinfulEthan: {brushes your cheek smiling} Such a wonderful blush you got there Miss Jenny.**_

_**DevilishJenny: {blushes even more as I feel your fingers against my cheek. I shiver then giggle} Oh Mr. Ethan. You are going to be nothing but trouble, I can tell.**_

_**SinfulEthan: {gasps dramatically} Why...whatever are you talking about Miss Jenny? If anything, I should be saying the same thing to you, Miss I love nuts in my mouth.**_

_**DevilishJenny: {laughs} Well, I guess we will have to see later. {wink} Good night Mr. Ethan.**_

_**SinfulEthan: {takes your hand, lifting it to my lips, kissing it gently} Good night and sleep tight Miss Jenny.**_

I logged off and sank into the couch with a big old grin on my face. I didn't even realize I was grinning until my cheeks started to hurt. I shrugged and headed for bed, taking Yoda with me. When I finished brushing my teeth, I neatly placed my toothbrush in it's spot and made sure everything else was in its place. Yoda liked to torture me and knock things over, or move them to a different spot on the sink. It drove me crazy when things weren't in their exact spot. After straightening everything out, I crawled under the covers, hoping sleep would take over, but instead, I found myself staring at the ceiling. I couldn't shut my brain off. I rubbed my hands over my face trying to clear my head, but still found myself staring at the ceiling. After about an hour of tossing and turning, I finally screamed out loud.

"Gah! Why can't I fall asleep?" I punched at my pillow as I tried to get comfortable. A few minutes later, sleep finally took over.

When I woke up the next morning, the first thing I did wasn't to go to the bathroom, but to go out into the living room and turn my laptop on, like it was a normal everyday occurrence. As I came to realize this, a smile spread across my face. Usually, it took me a bit to wake up and get my ass out of bed, but somehow, I seemed to get right up and get my morning routine started. While my computer was booting, I went for my run, then came back and took a shower. After I got dressed, I hopped onto my laptop, thinking maybe I would find her again. I wasn't disappointed. I found that she had left me a little morning message.

_**DevilishJenny: Good morning, Trouble {giggles} I really enjoyed chatting with you last night. I do hope we get the chance to do it again today.**___

I felt myself grin from ear to ear and began to write back.

_**SinfulEthan: {smiles} I really enjoyed our chat as well. But I have to ask...who's Trouble? {chuckles}**_

A few minutes went by and then I got a response.

_**DevilishJenny: {laughs evilly} Why you Mr. Ethan, you're trouble. So therefore, your nickname is now...Trouble {gives a Grinch-like smile}**_

"Oh, you little pistol you," I said through a grin.

_**SinfulEthan: {laughs} Oh I see how you are. So if I'm trouble, what does that make you?**_

_**DevilishJenny: {smirks, shrugging} Just Jenny.**_

It was at this moment I knew DevilishJenny and I were going to be great friends.

**Two Months Later**

_**DevilishJenny: {licks your avi}**_

I couldn't help but laugh when I read this. I used Bradley Cooper as my avi since he was the one who played Ethan in the movies. DevilishJenny, or Jenny as I now called her, used Reese Witherspoon since Reese played the Jenny character. I apparently found a really good Bradley picture because this was the first time that Jenny had actually licked an avi of mine, or rather Ethan's. My alter ego had started to grow pretty fond of Jenny. I found that the more they talked, the more he started to develop feelings for her. Ethan kept that to himself since he didn't really know how Jenny felt about him. It was starting to become harder to keep those feelings aside, though. They'd flirted here and there but it was always in good fun. Recently though, the flirting grew more, I don't know, flirtier? Ethan really did want to ask her to be his mate, but that whole not knowing how she felt for him was holding him back. I figured that I, being Ethan's PM, made her wait long enough, so I replied back.

_**SinfulEthan: {licks your avi}**_

_**DevilishJenny: {laughs hard} Oh Trouble...what am I going to do with you?**_

My mouth dropped open, laughing out a 'What?' I quickly responded.

_**SinfulEthan: {gasps dramatically, mouth dropping open} Me? What am I going to do with you? {laughs hard} You started this Miss Jenny {smirks}**_

_**DevilishJenny: {smirks} So...{moves in closer to you} since I started this {wraps my arms around your shoulders} does this mean that I get to end it? {raises an eyebrow}**_

I gulped and stirred in my seat, adjusting myself. I smirked. "Oh you little vixen you. Ethan my friend, I think she may like you."

_**SinfulEthan: {smirks placing one hand on your hip and one in the middle of your back} Hmm {licks my lips} I really don't know if I can do that Miss Jenny. {leans in closer to you}**_

_**DevilishJenny: {leaning in even closer, our lips inches apart} And why not?**_

_**SinfulEthan: {swallows hard realizing how close we are, brushing my fingers across your cheek, whispering} Because I **__**don't**____**want to end this {leans in kissing you tenderly, cupping your cheek}**_

I felt my dick start to tent in my pants. "Down boy. This has nothing to do with you, even though it is kinda hot."

_**DevilishJenny: {smiles into the kiss, running my fingers through your hair}**_

I literally let out a low moan as I read what she said, then continued.

_**SinfulEthan: {runs my fingers though your hair, continuing the slow kiss}**_

_**DevilishJenny: {sweeps my tongue against your upper lip, secretly asking permission to deepen the kiss}**_

I smiled muttering to myself, "Go buddy go. She really wants you."

_**SinfulEthan: {sweeps my tongue with yours, letting out a low moan then pulls away smiling saying breathlessly} I believe you have lived up to your name Miss Jenny {leans my forehead against yours}**_

_**DevilishJenny: {smiles wide leaning my forehead against yours in return} Oh have I now? {smirks} Yup, you are definitely going to be trouble...Trouble {giggles} **_

A smile spread across my face. _Now's your chance, Ethan. Go in for the kill._

_**SinfulEthan: {chuckles looking into your eyes, tucking a strand of hair behind your ear} So...I have a question for you.**_

_**DevilishJenny: {bites on my lower lip, smiling} Oh really? And what might that question be?**_

_**SinfulEthan: {Leans in whispering into your ear} Can I officially call you mine?**_

_**DevilishJenny: {grins} Are you asking me to be your mate Trouble?**_

_**SinfulEthan: {chuckles leaning my head back on your forehead} Yes. I believe I am.**_

_**DevilishJenny: Then it's a yes.**_

"Woo hoo!" I stood up off the couch and jumped up in the air. I really had no idea I was so into the conversation until now. I laughed at myself, "Seriously?" I sat back down shaking my head and chuckling, "Good for you Ethan, my boy. I'm proud of you."


	4. Chapter 4

**wipes away a tear smiling** Mwah! You guy's all rock. Your reviews and recs just make me smile every time I get one. So thanks to all of you who feed my need for the luvins **giggles** Also...huge thank you goes out to my prereaders and my super awesome beta Dragonfly336. Good news on the real world end of things...I am officially now in my new home! Yay! So, I apologize this took so long getting updated but I was busy with the move and all. Hopefully now these will be more frequent updates now that I'm just about done unpacking. Well...with that I leave you with this...

I don't own Twilight...damn it...missed that boat I guess **shrugs** eh...onward with this story instead, which just happens to be mine.

**Chapter 4**

_**One Week Later**_

I walked into my apartment one day, throwing my keys on the counter, when something caught my eye. I actually did a double take when I saw what it was. There, lying on the counter, was a bag of almond M&M's and a note that said...

_ALMOND ARE THE BEST_

I stared at the bag of M&M's, knowing who was behind it, but trying to figure out how the hell she got them to me.

"Hey there, Edward!" I must have jumped three feet in the air and let out a blood curdling scream, total girl style.

"Jesus Christ on a cracker, Alice!" I place my hand over my heart. "You scared the shit out of me! What the hell?" She just laughed.

"Glad you gave me a set of keys to your place, aren't you?" she asked while spinning her key ring around her finger. I walked up next to her and stood to her left and smirked. I took my right leg and kicked it up quick, my foot making contact pretty hard with her ass, "Ow!" she said through a laugh, rubbing her ass with her hand. "You know I hate it when you do that."

"And you know how much I hate it when you sneak up on me and make me scream like a twelve year old girl." Alice waved her hand at me and nodded towards the counter.

"So, you found your little present I see," she said through a smirk. I shook my head and folded my arms in front of me.

"And what exactly do you know about this?" I was at a loss at how she even found out about the great M&M debate in the first place.

"Oh...I didn't tell you?" Alice looked down at her hand as if to inspect the manicure I'm sure she just had done. "I made a new friend on Twitter the other day." She looked at me and gave me this Grinch-like grin that, frankly, kinda scared me. I looked at her wide eyed.

"What do you mean 'you made a new friend'?" I asked, air quotes and all.

"I mean exactly that. I made a new friend. I believe you know her as DevilishJenny." She smirked again. I looked at Alice dumbfounded.

"What have you been talking to her about?"

"Oh nothing, just about this debate you guys had about M&M's. So, she asked me if I would do her a favor and get you a bag of the almond ones and leave that little note on there for you." I smirked, shaking my head as I walked to the fridge to get a bottle of water.

"You guys are pure evil." I took a sip of water. As I went to swallow, Alice dropped the bomb.

"You should ask her out." I choked as the water went down the wrong tube.

"What?" I said in total shock and through a laugh.

"Oh come on! Why not?"

"I have one great reason...that's how people get killed, by meeting up with someone they 'thought' they knew and turns out they're psycho killers." Alice busted out laughing.

"Dude...quit being recockulous. For all you know, you could be looking at the mother of your future children and you wouldn't even know it. Just try talking to her. I have, and she seems like a very lovely girl." Alice looked down at her watch, "Oh...gotta run." She gave me a kiss on the cheek and bounced the whole way out the door. I sighed and went to the living room, placing my laptop on my lap. All I could do was stare at the computer screen, deep in thought. _Should I just ask her to meet up somewhere? _I laughed. _She probably doesn't even live in the area, so how would that work? _I opened up my laptop and signed on to Twitter. I said a quick 'hello' to everybody and a few seconds later, I was greeted by my girl...or rather, Ethan's girl.

_**DevilishJenny: Well good evening Trouble. {kisses you sweetly} How was your day?**_

_**SinfulEthan: {smiles against the kiss} It was really good. {smirks} I even found a little present from a certain somebody on my counter when I got home.**_

_**DevilishJenny: {giggles evilly} Oh did you now. {whispers into your ear} Just so you know...they will always be better {winks}**_

_**SinfulEthan: {scoffs} Oh whatever!**_

We chatted as we normally do about the crazy and random. As we talked, I got to thinking about what Alice said. _Maybe I should ask her to just exchange phone numbers. We can start there and see where it goes. _I cracked my knuckles and figured I would give it a go.

_**SinfulEthan: {runs my fingers through my hair, a bit nervous} Um...I was wondering if I could ask you a personal question?**_

_**DevilishJenny: {smiles} Well...sure you can. You can ask me anything. Nothing scares me when it comes to you.**_

I could feel the smile form on my face as I continued.

_**SinfulEthan: Are...areyousingleinreallife?**_

_**DevilishJenny: {laughs} Ok...let's try that again...but slower this time.**_

_**SinfulEthan: {chuckles nervously} Are you single in real life?**_

I got a really long pause that really made me nervous. Finally, after what seemed like forever, she answered me back.

_**DevilishJenny: {sighs heavily, smiling slightly} Yes I'm single. I just got divorced about 2 months ago. Maybe eventually I will be ready to date again, but at this point...{shrugs} I'm just not ready. Not to mention, I have a son that I need to think about also.**_

My eyes widen when I read that she had a son. I smiled slightly, since it brought back memories of what I lost. I haven't really talked about losing my daughter to anybody. Not even Alice. She's tried to have me talk about it, but I always changed the subject or avoided it all together. I've always cried in private when it came to the grieving process. Hearing Jenny talk about her situation, made me realize something. I wanted to tell her_._ I took a deep breath and let it out slowly and began typing.

_**SinfulEthan: {smiles slightly} I didn't know you had a son. That's great. I would've had a daughter, but she didn't make it.**_

_**DevilishJenny: {gasps} I'm so sorry sweetheart. I didn't know {huggles you tightly}**_

_**SinfulEthan: {wraps my arms around you hugging you in return} Thank you. I've never really talked about it before. Not even with Alice. She's tried to get me to talk and grieve, but {tears up} it's hard to talk about.**_

I could feel the tears as I talked about it. But what Jenny did next really took me by surprise. I noticed somebody had sent me a direct message. I went to find out who it was and it was none other than Jenny. I opened it and I just stared. She had given me her number! Her actual phone number! I noticed that she sent me an at.

_**DevilishJenny: {blushes} I don't know why I felt the need to send that, but it sounded like you really needed somebody to talk to. I'm more than willing to listen if you want to actually talk to somebody.**_

I was so overwhelmed that I couldn't hold it in anymore and let the tears flow. It had been a while since I cried over my loss, but I really needed to get it out more than I knew. After a few minutes, I answered her back.

_**SinfulEthan: {squeaks out} Thank you. This really means a lot to me. Give me a few minutes?**_

_**DevilishJenny: {smiles placing my hand on your cheek lightly} Take all the time you need sweets.**_

After a few minutes went by, I picked up my phone and began to call her. It rang a few times and then I heard the voice of an angel on the other end.

"Hello?" I couldn't answer right away. Her voice just took me by surprise with how beautiful it was. "Hello? Um...Ethan? Is that you?" I stuttered.

"Um...H...h...hi." I smiled, though I knew she couldn't see it. My bumbling got me a giggle though. _Oh my God! Even her giggle is sexy. _A few seconds went by, which felt like hours before I heard her giggle again.

"Well...don't be shy...uh...Ethan. It's only me." I couldn't help but chuckle.

"Yeah...you're right...but it's a different form of Jenny though. I'm actually talking to the person behind the name. It's almost like re-meeting for the first time." She laughed. _Oh, that laugh is going to be the death of me. I just know it. _As we continued to talk, I realized that she had a bit of a southern accent, which I must say that I found to be just as sexy as everything else about her. I talked more about the loss of my daughter and she sat and listened to me. I teared up and my voice cracked a few times, but she just sat there and let me get everything off my chest. After I got all I needed out, she started to tell me about her divorce and a little about her son.

"My son has autism. So being a single mom and raising an autistic child can be a bit time consuming and hard at times. But we get by." After a bit of silence she sighed. "I don't know whether I should call you Ethan or by your real name." She giggled nervously and it made me smile.

"I would love it if you called me by my real name."

"And what might that be?"

I smiled. "Edward Cullen."

"Well it's nice to meet you, Edward Cullen." I waited for her to tell me her name, but she never did. I chuckled.

"So...you going to tell me your name? Because I can't go around calling you Girl with The Sexy Accent." I stopped speaking after that and could feel the heat rise to my cheeks. _Smooth, Edward. Real Smooth_. She laughed.

"I don't have an accent...you have the accent, Mr. Edward Cullen." I let out a groan and then smiled.

"See...this isn't fair. You know my name. Why can't I know yours?" That's when I heard the world's most evil, yet sexy as hell giggle I've ever heard. _She keeps that up, she's definitely going to be the death of me. _

"Another day, Mr. Cullen. Goodnight."

"Oh come on? Really?" I suddenly realized it got quiet on the other end, "Hello?...Hello?" I couldn't believe it. She actually hung up! "That little pistol!" I said through a laugh, shaking my head, and heading towards my bedroom for the night.

_**The Next Morning **_

I woke up to the sound of my phone going off. I grabbed my phone and tried to figure out who would be calling me so early. A smile spread across my face when I saw it was her. I answered it.

"Well good morning, Girl with the Sexy Accent." I smirked to myself because I knew that would get her attention. She giggled.

"I figured I would give you a little morning wake up call, Mr. Cullen." I smiled.

"I can't think of any better way to wake up than hearing your sweet voice in the morning." She giggled. I thought I would push my limits and ask her again. "So...you going to tell me your real name Miss Jenny?" She paused for a bit and then spoke.

"Bella Swan." Her name was just as beautiful as her voice. I heard her giggle again. "Why thank you, Edward. You're too sweet." I could feel my cheeks heat up. _Oh God! I said it out loud_.

"Um...is Bella short for anything?"

"Yes. Isabella." I smiled.

"I love it."

We talked for what seemed like hours. We had gotten on the subject of favorite places we've been to, and I told her about the time I went to Hawaii. It was the best trip, well minus the tsunami that came through that is. She told me how she's always wanted to go there and how scary it had to be being right in the middle of the chaos . After that conversation, I looked down at my alarm clock. "Well, I better get up and get ready for work. Thank you for calling. It was really...nice to hear your voice first thing when I woke up." I could hear the smile as she spoke.

"I couldn't agree more, Edward." I felt myself shiver as she said my name, in a good way of course. "Have a wonderful day, Sweets." I could feel my smile widen.

"You too, Beautiful." She giggled and then she said one last goodbye and hung up. When I hung up with her, in that moment I was lost. I felt like something was missing, or rather, I was missing someone. Her. It was then that I realized, I was beginning to have feelings for Jenny's PM...Bella.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N ****looks down at the floor** I know...I suck. I've been busy since the New Year, so I'm now finally getting to the next chapter. They should be coming more often now. Thanks as always to everybody who reviews, recs this story and so on...You all rock. Thanks to my prereaders WickedEthan and Sparklingwand and my super-duper, awesome beta Dragonfly336. Loves you guys! PS...please be gentle with me when it comes to the little semi-lemon there is in here. It's probably horrible, lol. It's the one thing I don't have experience with **blushes** So...with that, I leave you this...

Everything belongs to SM. Yeah...she's lucky like that. She officially gets to call Edward hers...*kicks imaginary stone* Damn it.

Chapter 5

So, Jenny ... I mean Bella, and I have been talking on the phone now for a few weeks. We still RP together on Twitter, sometimes having one conversation on the timeline and then another on the phone at the same time. What can I say ... we're crazy like that. I was at the office and as the day went on, I noticed that I started feeling a bit more fatigued than usual. I was literally dragging my feet as I went about the office, which was when I knew that something was off. I thought I better make a doctor's appointment just to make sure I wasn't coming down with anything horrible.As lunchtime approached, I decided to go to the local coffee shop for some coffee, hoping that would jump start my body into waking up. As I walked to the coffee shop, I called the doctor's office and set myself up with an appointment for tomorrow during my lunch hour. Luckily, my doctor is just down the street, so it shouldn't be too long. It's times like this that I love working in the big city, because everything is so close. I order my coffee and sandwich, pay, and turn around to find a table, when I suddenly felt something burning my chest.

"Oh shit! I mean shoot. I'm so sorry." I had run into a lady that couldn't have been much older than me. She kinda squeaked out a laugh.

"No no. It was my fault. I should have watched where I was going," she whispered. I chuckled and helped her clean up the mess we made.

"What was it that you ordered? I feel awful and want to replace what you got," she whispered again and smiled.

"No ... that's fine, really. I've still got enough to make it through the day."

"No please. Let me get it for you. What are you drinking?" She smiled and I swear I saw a blush spread across her cheeks, but I just brushed it off that she was embarrassed. She whispered once again.

"Tea with honey." She points to her throat, "I woke up with a really sore throat this morning and lost my voice. That's why I have to whisper. Sorry." I chuckled.

"Ah ... that's why you are whispering. Sorry to hear that you're not feeling good." I turned to the barista and ordered her a tea with honey. When I turned around to hand her the tea, she was just staring at me.

"Do I know you from somewhere? You seem ... um ... familiar to me somehow, but I can't place why?" I took another look at her and she didn't look familiar at all, but I suppose she could have seen me at the office or something.

"Well, have you ever been to the lawyer's office across the street there?" I said, pointing over to my office building.

She shook her head, squeaking out, "No. I haven't."

That's when it hits me. Alice always laughs at me because she keeps telling me I look like that douchebag Robert Pattinson, I closed my eyes and said a quick prayer, saying 'oh please don't let this be it.' I chuckled.

"I have a friend who makes fun of me because I look like that guy from Remember Me." She literally barked out a laugh then starts coughing. I couldn't help but think, 'oh this poor girl.'

"Robert Pattinson." She stood there and just stared at me again, almost like she's sizing me up. She takes a step closer then smiled, "Yeah ... you do sort of resemble him." I laughed.

"Gee, thanks for agreeing with the masses." She coughed some more but smiled, taking a sip of her tea, and clearing her throat.

"Ah, that's a bit better." She still sounded a bit scratchy but better at least. I looked down at my watch. I still had a half an hour till I had to go back.

"This may sound a bit forward but, would you like to join me for lunch?" I point to a table that I always sit at when I come here. It has the best view of the city. She smiled and croaked out.

"I would love to, but I really have to get going. I'm really sorry." And before I could get her name or anything, she was gone.

I smiled and said to nobody in particular, "I hope you feel better soon." I sit down at my table, enjoy my lunch and go about my day. The coffee sorta helped, but not really. I still felt groggy and seemed completely drained. It's a good thing I had set up that doctor's appointment, because something was seriously not right. I got home and plopped on the couch. I had no energy to move. I turned on the tv and opened up my laptop to do some tweeting, but that's as far as I got, before I fell asleep on the couch.

**~CWM~**

I didn't wake up until the next morning. I felt a little better, but still not feeling myself. I started a pot of coffee when it dawned on me. I never got a phone call from Bella last night, or at least that I knew of. I walked over to my phone and checked it. No new voicemails.

"Hmm. That's odd," I said out loud. It was the first time in weeks that she hadn't called me. I recently loaded Uber Social to my phone, so I went into that and checked my mentions just to see if maybe she left me anything. She had.

_**I'm really sorry I didn't call you last night. I haven't been feeling well and I had no voice what so ever. I hope you're ok and have a wonderful day.**_

I smiled at the sweet message she left and realized I was letting out a breath I didn't even know I was holding in. She was ok, well sort of. Just sick. That's when I thought back to the girl I ran into, literally, yesterday at the coffee shop, hoping that she was feeling better too. Poor thing. I started typing out a reply back to her.

_**I'm sorry I wasn't on last night. I had every intention of hopping on, but my body had other ideas. I fell asleep on my couch as soon as I got home last night and never woke up till the next morning. Sorry I missed you and I hope you feel better soon.**_

I sent the message and headed into the rat race. As I worked throughout the day, I was getting even more tired and feeling like shit. That doctor's appointment couldn't come soon enough. When the time finally came, I told my assistant I was taking a long lunch today and was on my way.

**~CWM~**

A few weeks go by and I'm on pins and needles as I wait for that dreaded phone call from the doctor on the test results. I knew he would be calling soon. Just then, I heard my phone ring and a smile crossed my face when I see it's Bella. I clear my throat to clear out anything that would make her think something was wrong and smiled.

"Well hello, Beautiful," I said with the best bedroom voice I could muster up. It got a giggle out of her.

"And hello to you too, Trouble," I gasped dramatically.

"Hey wait ... that's SinfulEthan's nickname. I'm not trouble." I couldn't help but smirk because I knew she knew better.

"Riiiiiight. Says the man who got pretty risque on the phone with me last night." I laughed.

"Whoa there, Nelly. You started it! I don't care what you think; you're not as innocent as you think you are!" I paused and cleared my throat. "Though I will give you this," I spoke lowly into the phone, knowing exactly what I was doing, "It was pretty hot." I chuckled to myself as I thought briefly of her moaning into the phone as she, in her own words, had the 'best ... orgasm ... ever!' Go me! I was pulled back to the present as I heard the smirk in her voice as she spoke.

"Jealous are we that I had more balls than you, Mr. Cullen?" I choked on my spit just then, letting out a low chuckle.

"Not ...one ... bit. I kinda like that you had the ... um ... balls." Bella giggled.

"Gee...here I thought I had a chance with you, but obviously, I was wrong."

I panicked. "Wait? What?"

"Well, you obviously would rather have somebody with ... balls."

"No ... wait ... what?" I thought about what I said earlier and chuckled lowly into the phone. "You my dear, are a very naughty girl." I swear I heard a slight whimper come from the other end of the phone. I chuckled again and cracked my knuckles, heading towards my bedroom, "I'm carrying you to the bedroom now, Miss Swan." She lets out a laugh.

"Oh are you now? Hmm ... sounds like somebody had so much fun last night, he wants to go for round two." I smirked.

"Well ... here's hoping." I started undressing down to nothing and crawled onto my bed, "I lay you on the bed, starting at your ear, I nip at your earlobe, then under your ear, swiftly removing your clothing in the process," I heard her sweet giggle come from the other end of the phone and continued, "I then trail kisses all the way down your body." I heard her whimper once again which brought a smile to my face. Then with that sweet southern drawl, I heard her add in her two cents.

"Mmm ... I'm running my fingers through your hair, keeping you close to my body as you leave your trail of sweet kisses. I then sit up to swiftly remove your clothing because somebody is a little too overdressed for this occasion." I swear I could hear her biting her lip in the process of telling me this. I let out a whimper of my own, unable to stop it. I began rubbing my now hard cock as I began to picture what Bella would look like sprawled out onto my bed in real life. I would always picture her as a brunette because I have a thing for them. Long hair of course ... sprawled across my pillow ... her back arching as I kissed down her body. Her letting out a little moan, making my cock so incredibly hard that I would bury it deep inside her faster than she could handle. I moaned out loud as I envisioned this.

"You look absolutely beautiful tonight." I heard Bella giggle. Then it dawned on me...I just said that out loud. Shit.

"Oh, do I now?" Bella asked. I could hear the smirk. I chuckled.

"Well, I may have never seen you in person, but, just by your voice alone, and what I imagine you look like," I brought my voice down to a low whisper, "you're stunning." That got me a whimper. It sent a shiver down my spine, in a good way of course. I started to pump a bit faster and continued, my breathing beginning to pick up a bit, "Hearing that little whimper, I can't take it anymore and slam myself hard and deep inside you." I heard Bella gasp just then and I smirked, my breathing picking up even more as I begin to pump even faster, beginning to feel my release not too far behind. I whispered into the phone, "You like it rough do you, Beautiful?"

"God yes," she breathed out. I couldn't speak anymore at that point. Hearing Bella in that state was so incredibly hot that I was unable to hold on any longer. I came so hard and was a wee bit louder than I expected. She seemed to enjoy it though because she was just as loud, if not louder. We both breathed heavily into the phone as we tried to catch our breath.

"Wow." It was all I could get out at the time. Bella giggled evilly.

"Wow indeed. Hearing that sexy, raspy voice of yours when you are close to cumming ... mmmm ... so amazing. I bet your cum face is extremely sexy." I laughed and suddenly felt really bold.

"I would love to show you it sometime." Bella chuckled.

"Is that an invite, Mr. Cullen?"

"Maybe." I could almost hear the smirk on her face.

"Well, maybe someday we can make that happen."

"Having you here with me would be a dream come true." I swear I heard a squeal come from the other end of the phone. Then she came back to me and spoke again.

"Good night, Mr. Cullen." I smiled. I loved it when she called me Mr. Cullen.

"Goodnight, Miss Swan." That's when the other line went dead, indicating she hung up. I decided to shower before I went to bed. I went into the bathroom, jumped into the shower, did my thing and was out within ten minutes. When I came back to bed, I noticed that the indicator light on my cell was flashing, signaling that I had a message. I picked it up, and noticed it was a picture message from Bella. I opened it up and I couldn't believe what I saw. My eyes bugged out of my head and my jaw dropped to the floor. The message said...

_I thought I would give you a little something to dream about tonight. ~Bella_

The picture was Bella ... naked ... from the chest up! I was totally captivated. I could barely breathe. She was even more beautiful than I imagined. Long flowing brown hair that was sprawled out over her pillow as she took the picture, skin so pale but yet so soft looking I wanted to touch it. Eyes so brown, they sucked me in. I couldn't look away. Not only was Bella extremely beautiful in person, but I knew this girl. I couldn't picture where right away, but then it hit me.

"Oh my God! She's the one I ran into at the coffee shop! She lives here in the city!"

**Dun dun dun!**


	6. Chapter 6

**cowers in the corner** I know, I know, I know! There really is no excuse, other than...I blame The Hunger Games Trilogy lol. As always, thank you for rec'ing and reviewing. Reviews are like crack to me. I love them all. :) As always, a huge thank you to the original Jenny and Ethan for letting me tell a story that's loosely based on them. And as always, thanks to my super, awesome beta Dragonfly336. Without her, all the words on the page would be just that, a bunch of words and gobbly gook lol. And thanks to all of you who read this as well. So, with that, I leave you this...

SM owns all things Twilight...Now...if only I could come up with something so clever...lol.

**Chapter 6**

I woke up the next morning still in shock at the information I found out last night. I never did tell Bella that we've already met in real life because I was still in shock, honestly. Plus, I wanted to surprise her, but how was the question of the day. I wanted to call somebody to share this crazy story with, so I decided I would wake up Alice, even though it was five o'clock in the morning. I know... I'm such an asshole. I dialed her number and heard a very groggy Alice answer the phone.

"What the fuck do you want at...," she paused to, what I assume was to look at the clock, "five o'clock? Dude? Seriously?"

"Alice... She lives here in the city!"

"Edward, quit speaking in fucking tongues. It's too fucking early for that. Who lives in the city?"

"DevilishJenny! She lives here in the city!" I heard some rustling around on her end.

"Are you for real? How do you know this?"

"Because, I literally ran into her at the coffee shop across the street from my work a few weeks ago!" I couldn't contain my excitement as I told her the whole story. The girl I was quickly finding myself falling for was in the same city as me! After I finished the story, it sounded like Alice may have fallen out of bed. I started laughing and asked if she was okay. She laughed along with me, sounding just as excited as I was.

"Yes! I'm fine, but oh my God! This is great! Does she know that it was you that ran into her?" I shook my head like she could see me.

"No. I was thinking of somehow making it a surprise that we already met once. But I just don't know how I want to do this without sounding like some weird stalker." Alice was quiet for a second as she thought.

"Well...what if you ask her what she's up to today? Then, if she was going someplace you know, you could just go there, flash that cute smile of yours, and then tell her something that she would for sure know it was her SinfulEthan." I thought about it for a bit and smiled.

"You know, that's not a bad idea." Just then, I heard the other line beep. I looked at the incoming call and saw that it's Bella. "Alice, I have to let you go. Bella is calling me now." She giggled.

"Okay. Good luck and call me back at a decent hour next time!" I laughed.

"You know you loved hearing this news and I will. Thank you." I switched the call over to Bella, speaking deeply into the phone, "Well, good morning, beautiful."

"And good morning to you. I'd call you handsome, but I don't know what you look like." I chuckled.

"I thought I would keep the mystery alive for ya." Bella laughed.

"So...did you get your goodnight picture text?" I smirked.

"I did, and I loved it. I do have to say that beautiful is the perfect nickname for you."

"Mwah! Aren't you sweet. I'm sure yours fits you perfect, too."

"Which one? Trouble or handsome?" Bella laughed some more.

"Well, both of course." I decided that now would be a good time to get this meeting-for-real into motion. "So, tell me. What are your plans for the day?"

"Nothing to exciting really. My mom wanted to take my son for a while, so he's going with her for about a week. And I'm just going to go read in the local park that I love later today. Basically, having me time."

"That sounds nice. Tell me more about this park you love so much." I knew exactly which park she was referring to. It also happened to be a place I loved to go to, but I wanted to hear what the park looked like through her eyes. She chuckled and continued.

"This place is just...amazing. If you sit on this one bench, you can look out at a small pond that usually has ducks, you can watch all the people walk by with their dogs, or run around with their kids, listen to the breeze dance in the trees as they sway back and forth." Listening to her describe the park was just amazing in itself. I've never heard somebody speak the way she does. Not only does that accent of hers still get to every inch of my soul, but just hearing her describe everything to a tee is almost bone chilling. The way I would have described it would have been that I liked to go there for peace and quiet. She actually went into detail of why she loves it so much.

"That sounds absolutely beautiful, Bella. Maybe someday I'll be able to see this park you speak so fondly of."

She chuckled then whispered, "I would love that. I plan on going there in the afternoon after I drop off my son with my mother. Would it be funny if I said that I can't wait to go there?" I smiled.

"With as wonderful as you described the place, I would be pretty excited too."

"Well, I got to get ready here. I'll talk to you soon, handsome," she said.

"Talk to you soon, beautiful." As I hung up the phone, I started pondering how this was all going to go down. I decided that I was going to go to the park at exactly noon and wait for her to show up. I knew she would be there sometime in the afternoon, but I wasn't sure when exactly. So, I figured noon would be best. As I got myself around for the day, I started to realize I was actually feeling the best that I had in a long time. I wasn't as tired and worn out. This put me in an even better mood. I looked at the clock and saw that it was eight o'clock. This was perfect because I had just enough time to pick up some coffee and head out to work. Today was going to be an amazing day.

_**~CWM~**_

My original plan was to take a long lunch around noon, but since work was really slow, I decided to take the rest of the day off. So, I started toward the park. On my way, I walked by a flower shop. I walked in and found the most beautiful red roses I'd ever seen. They were perfect. After purchasing the roses, I continued the rest of the way to the park. When I arrived, I took a quick glance around and sure enough, there she was sitting at the pond, reading. I walked to the other side of the pond, far enough away for her not to hear me, but close enough that I could see her. Sure, she could probably see me, but she wouldn't know who I was...well...not right away at anyway. I placed the flowers down next to me, lying down sideways so I could still see her, picked up my phone and dialed her number. I watched as Bella heard her phone ringing and smiled when she saw who it was calling.

"Well good afternoon, trouble." I chuckled thinking to myself that she really had no idea.

"And good afternoon to you too, beautiful. Whatcha dooooooin?"

She laughed and said, "I can't believe you just used a Phineas and Ferb line. But, I'm sitting at my favorite spot at the park reading. Well, I was reading before you called that is."

"Well, I couldn't help myself. Shall I let you go then?"

"No!" Bella practically screamed over the phone, then laughed, "I mean, no. Don't be silly. You know how much I enjoy hearing your voice." I smiled because I did know.

"I know. And I enjoy hearing yours, too." I figured that I would have a little fun with her, "Hey, you never asked me what I was doing." I turned my head and watched her put her Kindle down. I swear the sunlight made her even more beautiful, if that was possible.

"Okay...So what exactly are you doing right now?"

"I just might be at a park myself where I live."

Bella chuckled. "Parks are amazing, that's for sure." Here's where I decided to really fuck with her.

"They are. Especially when they have beautiful young ladies who wear yellow sundresses with blue flowers all over it..." I took a peek at her as she looked down at what she was wearing, and started looking everywhere, but at me, in shock.

"How...How do you know what I'm wearing?"

"A little bird told me."

Bella laughed nervously. "No really! How do you know? Cause...there's...there's just no way that you're here in this same park as me...is there?" I stood up, picked up the dozen roses, placed them behind my back and started walking towards her.

"Well, first off, I realized that when you sent that picture to me last night, not only are you beautiful, but we've actually met before." At this point, she was walking away from the bench that, looking all over to see if she could find her mystery man. She never saw me walk up behind her. I gently took her hand and talked into the phone, even though I was standing in front of her now, "I was the one you ran into at the coffee shop that day." Bella gasped and covered her mouth.

"Oh my God!" she gave me the biggest smile I'd ever seen on anybody in my life. "It's you!" Bella wrapped her arms tightly around my neck. I hung up my phone, wrapped my arms around her good and tight.

I whispered in her ear, "I'm your Ethan." I let her go and gave her the flowers. "These are for you." She took the flowers and looked up at me with the biggest, most beautiful, brown eyes I had ever seen. I really don't know if it was me or Bella who moved in first, but the next thing I knew, I was kissing the beautiful woman in front of me. It wasn't porn tongue kissing whatsoever, but a sweet, gentle kiss that I felt on not only my lips, but traveled down my chest, down my arms, down my legs, and even felt it in my toes. Let's not forget other places as well, but I was trying to be a gentleman about things, so I pulled away gently. Bella had the biggest smile on her face and looked a little dazed. It seemed like she wanted to say something, but couldn't get the words out. I laughed, bent down and kissed her cheek, and smiled, "Care to join me for lunch?"

She smiled and nodded. "I would love that."

I offered her my arm. She took it with a smile and we walked to go grab something to eat. We decided that we would go to the coffee shop that we "ran" into each other the first time we "met." On our way there, we made small talk about how lovely the weather was and just random stuff that we would discuss online. When we arrived, we placed our orders and sat down where I normally do on my lunch breaks. As we sat there eating, Bella kept glancing over at me. When I would catch her, she would look away really quick and blush. I set my sandwich down and then placed my hand on her cheek.

"What's the blush all about, beautiful?" Bella leaned into my touch and let out a sigh.

She whispered, "I...I can't believe your here. I've been in this city now for a while. How is it, other than that one crazy day a few weeks ago, that we never met before?"

"Ya know. I really have no idea. But I will say this...when I got the picture last night, I knew I knew you and when I finally put two and two together..." I smiled and took her hand, "I knew I had to meet up with you as soon as possible."

"You are a sneaky one, Mr. Cullen. But I do have to say, it was slightly creepy, but in a very sweet way."

"Yeah, I was worried it might be a little stalkerish, but I really wanted to surprise you. I'm glad it turned out the way it did."

"So am I."

We stayed for a good two hours, just talking. It wasn't like we didn't know a lot about each other already, but now that we were face to face with each other, things just seemed to flow that much more between us. I really found myself enjoying her company and just loved hearing her talk in general. I will admit that the accent helped with that. Bella was every aspect that DevilishJenny was and then some. She was sweet, funny, great company, and just...beautiful, inside and out. By the time we decided to leave, we got up and started walking away from the cafe. As we walked, I noticed that Bella looked a little antsy. Almost like she wanted to ask me something but was having a debate in her head of whether she should or not. So, I looked at her and gave her a big smile.

"You look like your having an inner battle with yourself." I pointed to her temple. "What's going on in that pretty little head of yours?"

Bella bit her lip and smiled. "I'm just going to come out and ask," she said as she closed her eyes and took a deep breath, releasing it slowly, "Wouldyouliketowalkmehome?"

"Let's try that again but this time, a little bit slower," I smiled, hoping it would calm her.

"Would you like to walk me home?"

"I would be honored."

We did lots of laughing at the silliest things as I walked her to her place. We even revisited the big debate over which M&Ms were better...almond or peanut butter. When we arrived at her place, I walked her up to the front door. I placed my hands behind my back, knowing that if she asked me to go in, I would have, but I wanted to be a gentleman. So before Bella could ask me, I placed my hands on either side of her face and gently kissed her lips and pulled away, leaning my forehead against hers.

"Thank you for spending the day with me. I'm going to go. But I would love to see you again real soon...if...if that's ok with you?"

Bella giggled. "Of course! Let's meet up at the same spot tomorrow and we'll see what the day brings."

"I like the sound of that." I leaned in and kissed her one last time, whispering as I pulled away, "Goodnight, Bella."

"Goodnight, Edward." She unlocked her door and walked inside, giving me a smile as she shut the door. I couldn't help the smile that spread across my face. There was no denying it, I was falling pretty damn hard for this girl.

**~CWM~**

I woke up the next morning all sorts of excited. So much, in fact, that I ate, got dressed and was out the door an hour before we were supposed to meet up. I loved this park as much as she did, so I didn't mind being early. I started my trek and found that somebody else was just as excited about meeting up. Bella was sitting down on the bench, her nose in her Kindle. I smiled wide and walked around so that I would come up behind her. When I got right behind her, I covered her eyes gently. Bella giggled.

"Hmmm... now who could this be?" She turned around, looking amused. "I see somebody was just as excited about meeting up as I was."

"So it seems." I sat down beside her and placed my arm behind her shoulders. "If you want, we can sit here for a bit. Watch as life passes us by."

"That actually sounds great." We started playing this game where we would make up stuff that people were thinking or saying to each other. We came up with some pretty good ones and couldn't stop laughing. People kept looking at us like we were crazy, but we didn't care. We were having fun and to us, that's all that mattered. Bella stood up and took my hand, pulling me up onto my feet.

"And where exactly are you taking me, beautiful?" She grabbed my hand, pulling me close to her body, wrapped her arms around the back of my neck, and slowly moved in until she is within inches from my lips.

She whispered, "My place." Then, she kissed me. It was slow and sweet at first, but grew into something heated and deep within seconds. It was at this point, I knew I was going to be in trouble, in a good way of course. We both broke the kiss and quickly started walking towards her place. When we arrived, Bella unlocked the door, opened it, and yanked me in. I stumbled over my own feet as she dragged me into the house and slammed the door, pushing me up against it and kissing me with so much passion it made my head spin. My hand came up to her cheek as I kissed her just as urgently. Sure, some people may think that this was happening a little fast, but for some reason, this just felt right. I've always been a firm believer in following your heart. That's exactly what I was doing. Our hands were all over each other, shirts flying over our heads. Under garments being thrown on furniture as Bella led me to her bedroom. At one point, I heard a lamp hit the floor, shattering to pieces. I wasn't sure if it was me or her that ran into it, but still, I felt bad. A little winded, I tried to apologize.

"Oh shit. I'm so sorry, Bella." She looked like she was a little bummed about the lamp, but she eventually waved it off.

"Oh...fuck it." Bella laughed and started removing my pants. By the time we made it to the bedroom, we were completely naked. I didn't have time to look at her naked body because the next thing I knew, I was on my back on her bed with her on top of me, giggling evilly. It was probably the sexiest thing I'd ever seen in my life. I smirked just as evilly. Before I knew it, I was inside her. I let out a groan and bucked my hips up, receiving a gasp and a moan from her. There was no easing into anything, we were full out fucking. It was hot, sweaty and fucking amazing. I was trying so hard to hold on, but she felt so good.

"Baby, I...I can't hold on anymore."

Bella leaned over and whispered huskily into my ear, "Cum for me, handsome." That's all she needed to say to me because not soon after, I wrapped my arms around her back, keeping her close, and came hard. Soon after, I felt her muscles tighten around my softening cock, heard her let out a high pitched scream that was extremely hot, and felt her collapse on top of me. As we laid there trying to catch our breath, I kept her close to me, running my fingers through her long, brown locks. Our eyes met and I smiled warmly and kissed her forehead.

"Hey there."

Bella smiled back and blushed. "Hey." We both laughed. Bella lay her head on my chest and we just stayed there for a few minutes, enjoying the silence. I found I couldn't get enough of her though, so yeah...we did it a few more times throughout the day and into the night. When we finally decided it was time to get some sleep, I had to admit, I loved the feeling of having somebody beside me at night. It had been a while and I forgot what that felt like. It was even better the next morning when I woke up and she was still there, cuddled up on my chest, and plastered with drool. I tried to keep my laugh in, but my stomach was going up and down too much that it eventually woke Bella up. I snorted.

"Good morning, beautiful." I took part of the sheet and wiped up her mouth for her and laughed. She blushed the brightest shade of red I'd ever seen.

"Oh god! How embarrassing!" Bella buried her face in the pillow and laughed. I wrapped my arms around her and kissed her shoulder and laughed along with her.

"Come on. I'll make you breakfast."

She smacked me playfully. "Don't be silly. You're in my house. I'll make you breakfast." We got up and went into her kitchen, and I really got to look at her place. It was really cute. It was very homey and bright. Everything was done in white. The walls, the furniture. It wasn't a bad thing because there was enough color with pictures she had hanging that it wasn't all a wash. There was nothing dark about this place that's for sure, which is what I loved about it. Bella made us eggs and toast with some home fries. When they were finished, she placed the plate in front of me, kissed my shoulder and whispered, "Stay with me this week." I looked up at her, and she looked almost like she couldn't believe she said that out loud.

I placed my hand on her cheek and gave her a reassuring kiss and whispered against her lips,

"I would love to." I kissed her again and she smiled and pulled away with a groan.

"You do realize that if I don't go to the other side of this table I'm not going to eat right?"

I chuckled and kissed her lightly again. "Probably. Is this a bad thing?" I lifted one eyebrow up at her and smirked.

"Normally, I would say no...but today it's a yes because I'm starving." I laughed and let her go so she could eat her breakfast. We had nice breakfast conversation. It was one of our weird quirky conversations about what, I can't remember exactly, but it was always interesting. Mainly because I enjoyed listening to her talk. That southern accent was just so cute. After breakfast, Bella started being her frisky self and I ended up pinning her to the wall and having my way with her. Afterwards, we made it to the couch and were cuddling together. All I kept thinking was how perfect this was and how nothing was going to ruin this moment.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N **Yes…I know…I'm shocked too *laughs hard* I hope you enjoy this earlier than normal update *giggles* As always, thank you to Dragonfly336 for being awesomesauce! And good news...after almost 2 years of knowing each other...WE FINALLY MET IN RL! It was a blast! Also... my prereaders Jenny and Ethan cause without you guys, this story wouldn't have happened. So thank you for letting me do this, and also for being my inspiration. And as always…I leave you with this…

SM owns all things Twilight…I always get so bummed out after saying that lol.

**Chapter 7**

I laid there in bed next to Bella doing some random thinking when it suddenly dawned on me. It had been four months since Bella and I first met as DevilishJenny and SinfulEthan. This put a smile on my face. I couldn't believe how much my life had changed in those four months. I watched her as she slept peacefully next to me, thinking about these past few days.

On our first morning together, we went to a museum. We looked at some of the artwork, and we stood in awe at this one sculpture that was just weird, crazy, and amazing all at once. On our way back to her place, we came across a bookstore. We walked in and I couldn't keep the smile off my face. Bookstores are like my second home. I can spend hours just looking at all the different books. I took a deep breath, loving the smell of the books.

"Home sweet home." Bella said the same thing and we both laughed.

"It sounds like you enjoy bookstores as much as I do," she said as she walked over to a shelf, picking up one of the books. I smiled and nodded.

"Let's just say, I love to refer to this place as my church."

Bella's eyes went wide and smiled. "I've said the same thing in the past."

I was really beginning to love how much we had in common. I walked over to the same shelf Bella was at and picked up a book. As I flipped through the pages, I would catch her peeking up over the book she was looking at occasionally. I smiled when I caught her and she would bite her lip and blush slightly. When I'm in a bookstore, I usually pick up a book and start to read the first chapter. If it doesn't grab my attention by then, it goes back on the shelf and I go for another one. I was in the middle of reading the first chapter of the one books I picked up when I looked up and Bella was nowhere to be seen.

"Bella?" I asked quietly enough that I wasn't disturbing anybody but loud enough that if she was around, she would've heard me. I heard a giggle. I smirked and followed where it came from. As I walked further back into the store, it got darker and less people were around. I reached the last isle, and felt a hand take mine. She pull me into the corner, pinned me against the shelf, and kissed me with so much force I couldn't breathe. I whispered huskily against her lips, "You better slow down because if you don't, you know how this is going to end."

Bella pulled away and smirked wickedly. She whispered, "Maybe I don't want you to slow down." My breath hitched as I felt her palm my growing erection through my jeans. I let out a low groan, looking around to make sure nobody was around.

"I hope you can keep quiet beautiful." I leaned down and whispered into her ear, "because I intend to make sure you enjoy yourself." I reached under Bella's skirt and pulled her panties down and she stepped out of them. "These are mine now," I murmured as I shoved them in my pocket. I unzipped my pants and pushed them down enough to pull out my cock. I raised her skirt and lifted her up until she wrapped her legs around my waist and entered her quickly. Bella gasped as our hips met. I could tell she was trying not to make too much noise, but every so often a little moan or whimper would escape, causing me to go that much faster. I watched her face as her eyes closed and her mouth dropped open, taking that as my queue to kiss her passionately, swallowing the sounds she let out as I felt her walls contract around my cock. I followed right after, moaning into her mouth.

_**~CWM~**_

I heard a little whimper that brought me out of my thoughts, and saw a smile on Bella's face as she slept. I smiled and ran my fingers through her beautiful brown hair lightly so I wouldn't wake her.

I whispered, "How did I ever live my life without you?" Before I knew what I was doing, I leaned in, kissing her eyelid, and then the other one. I moved to the spot I found that drove her crazy right below her ear. That one got me a smile and a little moan.

"Be careful, handsome. I may have to jump your bones before breakfast if you keep that up."

I gave her a look that meant I was up to no good and kissed the other spot under her ear, whispering,"Be my guest." I nipped at her bottom lip. Bella sighed dramatically.

"If I must." She rolled over on top of me with an evil look of her own and I was inside her in no time. I dug my fingers into her hips as she rode me, bucking my hips up and down. Bella took my hands and pulled me up to be closer to her. I gladly wrapped my arms around her, keeping her body close. I nipped at her chin, her bottom lip, her shoulder. She mewed into my ear with every nip, which earned her a growl and moan from me. Then I heard the sweetest word whispered into my ear.

"Edward." I dug my fingers into her back so hard I'm sure it hurt. But the moan that followed told me otherwise. The combination of the two sent me over the edge. I whispered huskily into her ear.

"Fuck, Bella. I'm so close."

It wasn't much later that I felt her body shake, holding me impossibly closer as she rode out her orgasm. I pumped a few more times and found my own release, my breath dancing across her cheek as I tried to catch my breath. She took my face in her hands and kissed me deeply.

"You're amazing." Bella leaned her forehead against mine. A smile emerged on my face, as I ran my fingers through her hair, still trying to catch my breath.

"You're pretty amazing yourself, beautiful." I kissed her again, lying us back down in bed, and pulled away, letting her lay her head on my chest. It was silent between us, but it was a comfortable silence. Both of us let out a satisfied sigh at the same time. We finally decided we should get out of bed around eleven o'clock. We opted for cereal. I had double chocolate Krave and she went for Cinnamon Toast Crunch. Bella led me to the couch and there we sat, eating our cereal and watching late morning talk shows. While we watched them, I got to thinking about the past few days a little more. Things with Bella were... well... perfect. They'd been the best few days I've had in a long time. When we weren't walking around the city, we spent it in bed. At first, things were fast paced, rough, and needy. But then, as we spent more time with each other, it became a bit more tender and gentle. Plus, Bella was special to me. I wanted to take my time with her. It was almost like it was our way of saying 'I love you' without having to say the words. Not that I didn't want to tell her those words, I was just afraid it was too early. The last thing I wanted or needed was for her to take off on me. I finished my cereal, taking our bowls to the sink. I walked back over to the couch and wrapped my arms around her, nipping at her neck playfully, which got me a low moan in return. I started kissing her, smiling against her lips and getting frisky.

"What am I going to do with you, Mr. Cullen?"

"Hopefully take advantage of me. That's my goal at least." I grinned at her, starting to remove her shirt and her sleep pants, when my phone started ringing. I groaned, waving it off, "Fuck it. They'll leave a message." Bella stopped me and laughed.

"Don't be silly. Answer it. We'll pick up where we left off after." She gave me a wink and went back to watching TV. I picked up my phone to answer it.

"Hello?"

"Is this Edward Cullen?"

"This is."

"Hi Edward. This is Dr. James calling." My eyes went wide and I looked at Bella. She was really into something on TV so she wasn't paying too much attention, but I couldn't take a chance. I stood up and walked away from her.

"Oh, hi there. How are you?" I was trying to play it off that it was an old friend talking to me so she wouldn't suspect anything.

"Um...I'm good, thank you. But I'm calling because we have the test results back." I began to sweat. This wasn't going to be good. I could feel it. "Edward, I hate to be the bearer of bad news, but, the cancer is back." My eyes go wide. I cleared my throat, trying to get the emotion out of my voice, but failed miserably. All I could do was whisper.

"Thanks for the call." I hung up the phone and just stood there. This was so unfair. I finally found somebody I really enjoyed spending time with, hell I fell in love with her, and how does the world return the favor? Giving me back the cancer that I fought so hard to rid of the last time. It was Bella's voice and the feel of her arms wrapped around me that brought me back.

"Everything OK?"

I was so angry. I didn't want her to think I was mad at her, or worse, take it out on her, so I did the next best thing.

"I...I have to go."

And I left.

_**~CWM~**_

I wandered around the city for a long time. I went to the park for a few hours, went to the cafe to get something to eat. Eventually, my feet brought me to a local bar. While I was gone, my phone was ringing off the hook. Most of the time it was Bella trying to see if I was okay, I'm sure, but I just let it ring. A couple other times I thought I heard Alice's ringtone. I, again, let it go. I needed to think and clear my head. I wasn't much of a drinker but today seemed like a good time to start. It was now nine o'clock at night. I sat down at the bar. The bartender looked at me asking what I wanted.

"The strongest thing you have, man."

"Rough day?" the bartender asked as he poured me a shot. I laughed humorlessly.

"Yeah, you can say that."

The bartender grinned. "Girl trouble?"

I snorted. "Actually...no. No girl trouble. Though at this point, I would take girl trouble over the news I received today." I took the shot, and knocked it back. "But, I did walk out on a great girl today because of the news I heard." The bartender nodded his head as he poured me another shot of the same thing. "What are you serving me anyway?" I knock back that shot as well.

"Patron. Strong and will make you forget whatever it is that is going on in your life, bud."

I smiled. "Good to know."

Hours passed. I didn't even know what time it was, but I knew it was late. I had about five shots of Patron and about three beers before I decided I needed to get home. I tried to walk home, but the bartender stopped me from leaving and said I really should call somebody to pick me up. So, I called the only person I could think of. I called Bella. She picked up fairly quickly.

"Oh my God, Edward! Where the fuck have you been? I've been worried sick!"

"I...I needyou...topickmeup." I was slurring pretty bad. I heard a snort on the other line.

"Edward, are you drunk?"

"Yup!" I said, popping the p at the end.

"Where are you?"

"I'matthe...bar...nextdoortothe...cafe." I was in rough shape. I started to feel bad.

"So, bar next door to the cafe? Is that what you said?"

"Yup."

"I'll be there in a few minutes. DON'T MOVE!" She hung up and was there within five minutes. The bartender helped her get me out to the car, and we started driving.

"Where do you want to go?"

I slowly looked over towards her, feeling completely awful about how drunk I got. Then looked away, staring straight out the windshield and whispered, "Take me home please."

After that, we drove home in silence and for the first time, it was uncomfortable. I really didn't know what to tell her. I knew she should know what happened, but how do you tell somebody you just met, and love for that matter, that you're dying? We made it to my place, and she helped me inside. She brought me to my bedroom, laid me down on the bed and went to walk away, but I grabbed her arm before she could.

"Please. Don't go." I couldn't believe how desperate I sounded. I really didn't want her to go because I was afraid that if she did leave, she wouldn't come back. Bella pulled her arm away from me and I sat up. She was pissed.

"I really want to be mad at you for making me worry all fucking day of where you were and if you were even okay, but I can't. Not seeing you this way. And that's what's pissing me off the most right now." I saw the tears start to form in her eyes then fall. She whispered in a strangled voice, "I was so fucking worried about you."

I sobered up pretty quickly after that. I stood up and started pacing my room.

"I'm really sorry that I worried you, but you...you just don't understand." Bella took my hand, and squeezed. I stopped pacing but I was bouncing in place. I could feel myself about to lose it, and I didn't want to show her that side of me.

"Try me."

For some reason, the way Bella said that set me off. The next thing I knew, I was yelling.

"Fine! Here's my story! Five years ago, I had cancer. I fought like hell to get rid of it. Then, five years later, I meet the world's most amazing woman, find out that she lives in the same city as me, meet her in real life, and BAM! I'm smacked in the face with the worst news ever and now I'm stuck with trying to figure out how the fuck I'm supposed to tell the woman I..." I stopped mid-sentence realizing what I was about to say. I took a deep breath, let it out shakily and felt the tears spill down my cheeks. "The woman I love that I'm dying of cancer!" Bella's eyes got wide and her hands went up and covered her mouth as she gasped. I stood there watching as more tears flowed down her face. I sat back down on my bed and sobbed. Bella came over, wrapped her arms around me, kissing my shoulder and kept me close to her.

"Shh. Edward, it'll be okay. We'll fight back. You'll get better and all will be fine again. All right?" All I could do was nod. I really didn't know if I wanted to go through the chemo again. It made me so sick the last time. But now I would have to think about it because if I wanted any kind of future with Bella, I would do anything to make sure it happened. I felt her lay me back on my bed, and tuck me in under the covers. I suddenly panicked.

"You're not leaving are you?" Bella looked at me and smiled.

"Never." She crawled in next to me, laid my head down on her chest and ran her fingers through my hair. "I'm going to be here every step of the way." I smiled glad to hear that and wrapped my arms around her more. Just as I was just about to drift off, I briefly heard her say one last thing to me.

"By the way...I love you, too."


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N **So...here we meet again I see {giggles} Thanks to all the reviews and recs. A huge thank you goes to Jenny and Ethan for giving me inspiration for this story. And another huge thank you goes out to my awesome beta Dragonfly336 because she just kicks ass and is lovely all around. Oh! I also started posting my stories elsewhere. They will still be posted on but I'm also posting them on my tumblr account which you can find here taking out the () of course and spaces. So with that, I leave you with this...

SM owns all things Twilight...Me...I own a kiddie pool that we got for my daughter, but is big enough for me and the hubby to enjoy as well {giggles} The only problem is...the top part has a slow leak and we cant find it. Oh well. It just needs to be refilled every time we go to use it. No biggy.

Chapter 8

A few weeks went by and my first chemo session snuck up on me. I was so nervous because the last time I had to go through this, it kicked my ass to where I didn't want to move for days on end. By the time I was feeling better, it was time for my next session and then the whole vicious cycle would start over again. I was so scared it was going to be that way again this time. Bella came with me. I told her she probably didn't want to be there, but she insisted, saying that she wanted to support me. I seriously didn't know how I got so lucky to have this woman in my life. I may have said to myself that I didn't want her there, but in all actuality, I did. Bella was everything that I needed in this time of my life.

The nurse brought me back to a chair that I got to sit in for two hours while they pumped this poison through my veins. Bella got to sit next to me the entire time. We played the card game War to pass the time. Our game lasted the full two hours and we still never finished. Let me tell you, War is a hard one to play with just two people. It goes on forever! I was thankful for having Bella there because she made the time go by faster. We talked as we played and shared a few laughs. Near the end of the session, I really started to feel the effects of the stuff going through my body. I tried not to let Bella on to this, but I had a feeling my face and complexion were deceiving me. For a few seconds, I saw this look of worry and concern, and then it quickly turned into a smile. She was trying to stay strong for me. If I looked anything like how I felt in that moment, I probably looked like complete shit. Bella took my hand and we slowly made our way back to my car. She drove me home and helped me back into the house.

"Just...lead me to the couch for now," I said with a wary voice. She nodded and slowly lowered me down. Bella sat on the very edge of the couch as I lay down.

"Do you need anything? Water, food?"

I shook my head, "No. Not right...oh god!" I tried to get up quick to make it to the bathroom, but I wasn't fast enough. I fell to the floor and threw up all over. The sad thing was, I couldn't even pull myself up off the floor to clean it up. Bella helped me back up onto the couch and went into the kitchen to get some paper towels and cleaned it up herself. I was so embarrassed as I watched her on her hands and knees cleaning my mess. I looked down to the floor, and whispered, "I'm so sorry."

She looked up at me after she was finished cleaning, walked over to me and placed a hand on my cheek. "It's okay, love. Do you have a bucket anywhere?" I thought about it and told her there was one under the sink in the kitchen. She walked back into the kitchen and grabbed the bucket and handed it to me with a smile. "The next time you need to spew," she pointed to the bucket and continued, "spew in that." It hurt but I laughed.

"OK, Wayne. Will do."

I lay back down on the couch and didn't want to move. I began to feel myself get sweaty and started getting the chills. Bella was right by my side with a cold washcloth and a gentle touch. I looked at her, taking her hand and kissing the inside of her palm. "I love you so much, Bella. I'm so sorry..." I couldn't finish my sentence because she was shushing me.

"Shh. Stop. I love you, too, and we're going to get through this...together." She looked worried but gave me a smile that tried to comfort me. It worked, but I still felt bad.

The way my treatments were set up was every other week for eight weeks. Bella would stay with me most of the day while her son, Alec, was at school. Then she would leave to go pick him up. At first, she found somebody to watch him so she could come back to take care of me, but I told her to just bring him over to the house. Alec was a really great kid. He was eight years old, sweet and had a really big heart. Plus, it helped that he's as big a Star Wars fan as I am. He thought that was very cool when we first met. I was seriously thinking of asking Bella to move in. She was here all the time as it was and my house was big enough for everybody. Bella had taken off to pick up Alec, so I decided that when she got back, I would mention it to her. Not too much longer after I made the decision, I heard the door open.

"Edward! We're here!" Alec said with so much excitement that I couldn't help but smile. I sat up a bit on the couch, which has been my bed for the past week. I actually was feeling a little better today, but not one hundred percent yet.

"Hey, buddy! How was your day at school?"

Alec just shrugged, "It's school." He plopped down on the chair next to the couch and turned on the TV. I smiled and shook my head. Eight year olds, I tell ya. Bella walked in front of me, and gave me a quick peck on the lips.

"How are you feeling, handsome?" I pulled away from the kiss.

"I'm feeling a little better. Not one hundred percent but getting there." I leaned in and kissed her again, this time with a little more passion. She snorted and pulled away, smacking me playfully, and whispered, "Not in front of the kid."

Just as she finished her statement, Alec looked over at us and rolled his eyes.

"You guys are so gross." He picked up Yoda. "Come on,Yoda. They're being disgusting," he said and went into another room.

"Well, now I know what to do if we need alone time. Just be mushy and in love in front of him," Bella said through a laugh. I smiled and thought now was my chance to bring up the 'moving in' conversation.

"So...I was thinking..." I pulled her onto my lap, wrapped my arms around her and kissed right under her ear. "You're both here all the time anyway. What do you think about...um...moving in with me?" She turned around and looked at me with wide eyes. I wasn't sure if she needed more convincing or not, so I continued, "This place is plenty big for all of us to live comfortably in and I know how much Alec loves Yoda and spending time here." Her smile was so wide I could hardly contain mine.

"Oh my God, Edward!" She wrapped her arms around my neck and squeezed tight to the point where I couldn't breathe.

"Um...Bel...Bella...Can't...breathe," I choked out. She gasped and let go.

"I'm so sorry, sweetheart. I just got a little over-excited."

"So, I take your excitement as a yes? You'll move in with me?" This was making me the happiest guy in the world.

"Well, there is one person that I should ask before I make a decision." Bella calls out to Alec.

"Alec! Can you come in here for a minute please?"

"Depends. Are you done being gross out there?" he calls back. Bella snorted.

"Yes. We're done being gross." She looked at me and shook her head. We heard the door open and footsteps back into the living room. He plopped down into the chair he was in before and watched the two of us.

"Edward asked me a question and I thought that I would run it by you first before I gave him my answer." Alec continued to look at us without saying anything. "How do you feel about moving in with Edward and Yoda?" I watched as Alec's eyes grew wide and then his smile was even bigger. He got up off of his chair and came at Bella and I on the couch, giving us both a great big hug making us both make an oof sound.

"Yes! Yes! Yes! I want to stay!"

"Well, you heard the boy. We're moving in!" I realized in that moment that I'd never been so happy in my entire life.

_**~CWM~**_

Within a few days, we had Bella and Alec all moved in and unpacked. She had to ask a lot of family members and friends to help, since I was still down and out from the chemo, so I was feeling a little bad that I couldn't help. I, at least, was feeling good enough that I could help unpack some things, so that made me feel better. Bella turned in her key to her apartment and it was official. We were living together.

By the time I started to feel one hundred percent, it was time for another round of chemo. Bella asked her parents if they would be willing to take Alec for the weekend so he wouldn't have to see me go through the worst of the chemo again. I wasn't looking forward to it...one...bit. Bella couldn't go with me this time because she already took too much time off work, so Alice came. I kinda felt bad because I haven't seen her in so long. Since I started seeing Bella, both Alice's work schedule and me spending time with Bella seemed to get in our way. So it was nice having her there this time. It would give us time to catch up some. She watched as they hooked me up to the machine for my treatment. Then the nurse stepped away and we started chatting to pass the time. As I felt the poison run through my veins, I felt the nausea take over. I didn't throw up but I was pretty fucking close. The further into the treatment I was, the worse I was beginning to feel. Alice sensed this and took my hand. I squeezed it in return.

"Thanks for being here, Ali. Between you and Bella I don't know what I'd do with myself." The voice that came out of me was mine, but it didn't sound like me. It sounded weak and...well...sick. This saddened me even more. Alice looked at me and smiled.

"Hey, we're both here for you. And honestly, I'm glad I pushed you to make that Twitter account because if I didn't, you wouldn't have even met her. Well...maybe someday you would have being in the same city and all, but I will be eternally grateful for my best friend finding the love of his life." She was right. If she didn't force me so hard to make up my Twitter account, I wouldn't have met Bella. Which meant one thing, her intuition was correct...once again. I grinned from ear to ear at this notion and looked at Alice.

"Thank you, Alice. Thank you for being here. Thank you for pushing me to make that account and most important," I squeezed her hand that I was still holding, "Thanks for being you." I saw her tear up and she nods, squeezing my hand back.

"Anytime, sweets. Anytime."

My treatment was over for the day. I felt worse this time around than the last time. I was so weak and nauseated that Alice had to pull over not once, but twice on our way home so I could throw up. She also had to help me into the house and onto the couch. Just walking from the car to the couch wore me out so bad that I fell asleep as soon as my head hit the pillow.

I woke up several hours later when I felt the need to retch once again. Thank god Alice found the bucket and put it next to me. I quickly rolled off the couch, leaned over the bucket and threw up nothing but bile. My previous two stops along the road pretty much got rid of everything in my stomach earlier. There was nothing left to throw up now. I wanted to get up and take care of my mess, but all I could do was lie on the floor and not move. I heard her footsteps, and saw the bucket leave from in front of my face. It was in this moment that I knew I couldn't do this anymore. I couldn't let Bella clean up my puke for the next six more weeks. Not only that, the treatments were killing me faster than the cancer itself, or at least it felt that way. I heard Bella coming back into the living room and I decided to try to pick myself up and get back on the couch, without any help. She stopped dead in her tracks watching me as I sat up slowly. She started coming over to me, but I held my hand up and shook my head. Bella nodded and watched. A few minutes went by, but it felt longer, and she finally spoke with a weary voice.

"Please, let me help you." I didn't mean too, but I snapped at her.

"No! It's bad enough that you have to sit there and watch me throw my guts up and then fucking come over and clean it up for me because I'm too weak to do it myself! No! Stay there!" I finally got myself onto the couch and just laid there. I felt horrible for yelling and covered my face with my hands, "I'm so sorry for yelling, Bella. I just feel bad that you have to see me this way." I felt her presence and uncovered my face. She was looking down at me with tears in her eyes.

"I'm here because I love you. I clean up after you because I love you. Just...let me help you...please?" I really didn't mind that she was helping me. I was more embarrassed than anything else. I needed to tell her I didn't want to do the treatments anymore, but I didn't know how. I looked her in the eye and sighed.

"I know you love me. And I really do appreciate you doing all this for me. I really do, but I've made a decision," I took a deep breath and let it out slowly, "I can't do the treatments anymore. I just...can't." Bella looked at me, dumbfounded.

"What?" She whispered harshly.

"The chemo is killing me faster than the cancer itself, I swear. I get so sick and by the time I'm feeling better, it's time for another round and the vicious cycle starts all over again. I want to be well enough to take care of myself, you, and Alec. I can't do that while doing the treatments. God, we haven't has sex in weeks since I started the chemo. I miss making love to you." The more I talked, the angrier she became.

"I don't care about sex right now! It's the last thing on my mind. All I want is for you to get better and the chemo is going to make you better. Sure you may not feel good doing the treatments. It's expected. Which is why I haven't forced you to do anything because I know you're not up for it. You getting the treatments is a good thing. We can eventually get married, maybe have a kid or two, and live a long happy life together. Don't you want that?" I could see the tears streaming down her face.

"I do want that, but I can live a long life better without the treatments and without all the throwing up and feeling lousy." Now she was becoming bitter.

"So...let me get this straight...You would rather risk dying than seek out the treatments? Is that what I'm understanding?" I really didn't know how to answer her. So I didn't. That pissed her off even more, "Well..." Bella stands up, "I guess I know how much our relationship means to you then."

"Baby, please...don't do this. That's not what I meant..."

"No! You did! You not wanting to try to save your life is like you telling me you would rather die than be with me!"

"No, Bella please? Don't go."

She grabbed her purse and keys, heading for the door. This time, it was her turn to walk out on me.


End file.
